The invention relates to a cutter that is rotatable in a circumferential direction and that has a axial point of rotation. The cutter includes a cutting edge that consists of first and second cutting portions, each having only a convex curve shape having equal radii, and adjoining one another to form one knee therebetween that projects in only a convex curve shape having equal radii, and adjoining one another to form one knee therebetween that projects in the circumferential direction. The cutter further includes an outer edge that is concentric to the axial point of rotation and adjoins the second portion to form a kink therebetween and being distal from the axial point of rotation. Further, a curved rear edge is provided that adjoins the outer edge to form a tip therebetween. The tip and the axial point of rotation define a first radial line, and the knee and the axial point of rotation define a second radial line. An imaginary line extending through the knee perpendicularly intersects the first radial line at a base point whose distance from the axial point of rotation is at least 1/4 the distance between the axial point of rotation and the tip.
For cutting up meat for sausage production, so-called cutters are used which have an annular dish with a substantially semicircular cross-section. A cutter block which is mounted so as to be fixed in operation is arranged tangentially in the annular dish. A plurality of knives are attached to the cutter block at different angular positions and with mutual axial spacings. The cutter block is driven at a high rotational speed and, at the same time, the annular dish rotates about its vertical mid-axis so that the knives always act evenly on the meat.
A known cutter of the generic type is illustrated, for example, in the company brochure of the applicant, described as a "DELTA cutter system". It can be described in a rough approximation as sickle-shaped, but the cutting edge is located on the outside in contrast to a sickle. Accordingly, the direction of rotation is selected such that the cutting edge leads. The known knife serves mainly for producing fine sausage-meat, the intention being to cause an emulsifying effect whilst breaking down the protein molecules. According to experience gained in this application, the knife blade enters to a shallow extent, i.e. the knee is relatively blunt.